Big Time Uhh
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Logan is at a loss for words when Katie asks him some serious questions. How had he ended up in this position, anyways? One-Shot Rated T for some mild language and sex-ed questions. Please read & review!


First of all, I am almost done with Big Time Birthday Surprise but I wanted to post this in the meantime. It's based on something that happened to my aunt with her daughter, I found it pretty funny even though my aunt didn't...lol

Warning: Rated T for some mild language and sex questions that don't really get answered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money from this little story. But I will take reviews, if you got some to spare...?

* * *

Katie sat down on the park bench and watched her brother talk to Jake, the older brother of the kid she'd just beat up. In her defense, he'd had it coming with the things he said, they were cruel, hurtful and just plain wrong. There was no way Katie was just going to stand by and let him talk about her boys in such a horrid manner. She jumped when a hand was set on her shoulder from behind but relaxed when she realized it was just James. He'd gone to get some ice for his right hand after he'd accidentally hit a pole, which had been the reason she ended up playing basketball with the jerk she'd hit while Kendall talked to the guy's brother about hockey. James sat down next to her in silence, both watching Kendall get some lecture about respect and discipline, they thought she'd beat the jerk because he'd scored the winning basket and she knew she was going to be in so much trouble once they got home, so much for a fun trip to the park.

"I leave for five minutes and you take down a guy, are you okay?" Nodding, she kept her gaze on the scene before them. "Hey, look at me." James ordered in a soft yet firm tone. He had known Katie since the day her parents had brought her from the hospital, he knew her better than she probably realized and knew there was a very good reason behind the beat down she gave that boy. Sure, she could be violent but not without good reason which he was sure there was this instance. Even though it looked as if she'd gone mad after the kid scored the winning basket, he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She turned to face him, looking so miserable he couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the ache in his hand. "Talk to me."

"I lost my temper, I'm sorry." She said after a slight hesitation. "It's not because he won but because he said some mean things and I couldn't stop myself from showing him what happens when my family is disrespected." She leaned into him, causing a sense of protectiveness to rush over him.

"What did he say?" He felt her tense, it obviously made her uncomfortable but he needed to know what had caused her to flip out the way she had.

"He said," she sighed. "that Big Time Rush wasn't a real band, it was just a group of four losers whom had nothing better to do than steal people's hard earned money. That you were worthless pieces of trash that deserved to burn in hell." He could hear the tremor in her voice, making him want to beat the boy himself for hurting Katie. There was always going to be someone who didn't like them or their music, it came with being a band but they tried not to let it get to them, he thought Katie was used it. He could tell there was more so he waited patiently for her to continue. "Then he said the only reason you all kept me around was either because of Kendall or because..." She sniffed. James felt his insides clench, nobody made her cry and got away with it. He'd seen her face some tough situations before but she'd never cried, not since her dad's funeral. He held her closer to himself and felt her shudder before gently pushing him away making him wonder what he'd done wrong.

"Katie?" He asked confused and a bit hurt. He wasn't used to being turned away by her, she usually welcomed his hugs just like she did to the ones Carlos, Logan and Kendall gave her.

"The other reason was that I was some kind of tension reliever, he asked if I was the group slut." James saw red, nobody and he meant nobody disrespected their Katie. People could talk about the band, they could talk about their music, they could talk about them for all he cared but nobody insulted Katie, especially in such a crude way. He clenched his fists before calmly standing up and walked over to where Kendall was still talking to the older guy, ignoring Katie's protests.

"I just want her to apologize to my brother, that's all." James heard the other guy say as he reached Kendall's side. Before his friend could reply, James struck Jake's jaw with a sharp uppercut, completely ignoring his now throbbing hand and sending him down on his rear with a groan. Kendall grabbed James before he could continue his attack.

"James! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm calling the cops!" The younger brother threatened, pulling out his phone.

"Call the cops, if you don't call them I swear your brother here is going to get his ass kicked for allowing you to treat girls like they're nothing. I would take my anger out on you but since I don't hit minors, I'll have to settle for him. Now, call the cops, I'm sure they'll love to hear how you sexually harrassed a thirteen year old girl!" Kendall's eyes widened before turning to glare at Jake's brother.

"What is he talking about, what did you do to my baby sister?" The older guy was rubbing his aching jaw as the brother paled, only increasing the anger in James.

"I didn't do that! I never touched her, Jake, I swear! You two were there, I never touched her!" James took a step towards the younger brother but Kendall held him back just as Jake stood up.

"Bryan, shut up. Now, what are you talking about?" Jake asked James with a glare of his own.

"He insulted her and called her names among other things that will constitute as sexual harassment." Kendall clenched his own fists, ready to punch Bryan but Jake raised his arms in surrender.

"Wait, just-just wait." He looked down at his younger brother with a cold look. He knew his brother had some issues he was working on but to disrespect a thirteen year old was pushing it. "If there's one thing I don't tolerate it's the mistreatment of ladies, especially young girls." Jake looked back at Kendall and James looking remorseful. "I'd have him apologize but I don't think she'd want to see him again. I'm sorry for his behavior, I can assure you that's not how our parents raised us and he will be punished." Bryan looked worried which sent a bit of relief through James, he knew that if he was to start on the stupid kid, he wouldn't be able to stop. Kendall nodded.

"Just leave." Jake grabbed Bryan's collar and roughly pulled him away, whispering something that made the younger brother try to pull away but Jake's grip was firm. James watched them leave the park, wishing he could have taught Bryan his own lesson. "James, what happened?" Kendall asked, making sure the brothers left as well.

"He insulted the band before calling Katie the group slut." He growled. Kendall looked sick, maybe he should have let James handle Jake so he could have given Bryan his own beat down. "I would have loved to show that little pervert why he shouldn't have messed with my Katie." Kendall raised an eyebrow at that. His Katie?

"Your Katie? Since when does she belong to you?" James rolled his eyes, hoping Kendall would think he was just being his normal self and not someone who had a minor crush on his sister, that would make him look more of a pervert than Bryan.

"She's my friend thus she's mine."

"Then just say friend, you don't have to sound so possessive of her."

"Does it matter how I say it, she's still mine."

"Dude, seriously, stop saying that."

"My Katie, my Katie, she's mine and what?" James shrugged. "Kendall, you need to calm down and stop taking things so literally." Kendall glared at his friend, there was just something about the way James said his Katie that didn't sit too well with him.

"But it sounds wrong! For my sake don't say it, just-just don't."

"Fine, whatever."

"James, your hand is swelling up." James looked down at his hand which was indeed, swelling. He had forgotten all about it but now it was starting to hurt again.

"I need ice! I left my ice pack with Katie. Owie!" He cried, holding his hand against his chest while Kendall laughed. They turned to look at Katie but realized she wasn't on the bench anymore. They looked around but couldn't find her anywhere, hand forgotten, they went looking for their Katie.

* * *

Katie was about to open the door to apartment 2J when it was opened from the other side, revealing a worried Logan. He looked startled for a second before relief replaced the worry. He sighed and moved away allowing Katie to enter. "Kendall just called, he was worried something had happened to you." Katie felt guilty, she hadn't meant to worry them but she couldn't stay there anymore, she didn't want to see what would happen after James threw that punch.

"I'm fine, just tell him I'm here." She made her way to the couch and dropped down between the cushions, not wanting to do anything but stay there. Logan sent Kendall a quick text before making his way next to Katie.

"I guess your trip to the park didn't go so well?" Katie scoffed.

"It was going fine until some idiot decided to be a jerk. Didn't Kendall tell you what happened?"

"Nope, all he said was that you were gone and how worried he was about you. I was just about to head out to look for you too." He noticed her slouch further into the cushions, feeling more guilt. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had a good reason and nobody's mad at you."

"He insulted you guys and called me a slut, that's what I told James happened, anyways."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yea but it wasn't everything. He, well, he gave me the details of what I supposedly did with you guys." She said embarrassed, it wasn't something she felt comfortable discussing but it was better than talking about it with her brother or James. Logan was someone she could trust to listen to her without acting weird around her later. Besides, she had some questions about what Bryan had said. "I'm not a little kid anymore, my mom told me about sex but some of the stuff he said really grossed me out aside from ticking me off. I guess I lost it and beat the snot out of him." Logan chuckled but felt like finding that jerk to show him how not to treat ladies, especially a young girl.

"That was just a pervert talking, you shouldn't listen to what he said and just forget it."

"Logan, what's a dildo?" Logan paled. It was one thing to help her get through issues but to talk about...this? This wasn't in the manual. He felt his face heat up and turned around before clearing his throat.

"Um, maybe you should ask your mom about that, I-I really don't think I'm qualified for this kind of talk. I uh, I'm-I'm...just no, not me."

"He also mentioned the number sixty-nine a lot, is that how long sex lasts?" Logan needed air, it was getting way too stuffy in the apartment. He would always be there for Katie but not when it had to do with things like sex. That's where he crossed the line.

"I-I really don't think I should be explaining this, ask your mom or even Kendall; I think they'd be able to answer any um, any questions you have." He laughed nervously. If he could, Logan would hunt down that little pervert and give him a beating he would never forget for putting him through this.

"But you're going to be a doctor, you should know this stuff. Oh, and is it true that guys have two heads and girls can give them their head to make them feel good? That sounded really weird but is it true?" Logan was about to pass out, just how much did kids know about this? "If I want to have sex, do I have to give my head? When mom gave me the talk, she didn't say I had to give my head in exchange, I mean, how would that work, I need my head."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Logan said standing up, wiping off the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. "You're thirteen, there is no way you should even be thinking about sex right now. You can't have sex until you're forty and married!" Katie raised an eyebrow, she wasn't planning on having sex anytime soon but it was good to be prepared if and when when the time came.

"I'm not, I'm just curious. Is it true that the first time hurts?" Logan felt like the room was closing in on him, this was Little Katie, his adoptive sister, how could he answer her when that meant taking a bit of her innocence? He didn't want to be responsible for opening her sweet, innocent eyes to the dark, perverted things in life. "Or does that depend on how big the guy's pen is?" He was going to correct her but stopped himself. Oh dear God, Logan needed to get out of here.

"Katie, please don't ask me this stuff." Katie smiled, she knew this was making him feel uncomfortable but he was the only one she trusted enough to ask. "Are you a slut?" He asked, getting an idea on how to change the subject.

"What? No, of course I'm not! What kind of question is that?" Realization hit her and she understood what Logan was trying to do. Or so she thought. "I know, I'm not a slut but what if he's not the only one that thinks that, Logan? What if other people think the same just because I'm always hanging out with you guys?" She felt miserable again, this wasn't the kind of reputation she wanted for herself, no self-respecting girl would. Logan nodded, thankful she'd dropped the questions. He also knew how it felt having people say mean things about him, it hurt but unfortunately there would always be people whom had nothing better to do than hurt others.

"Let people talk, we know it's not true." He sat back down, feeling a bit more relaxed and leaned back before crossing his arms over his chest. "Remember three months ago when that kid from 3H said I looked like an Elvis impersonator but without the talent?" Katie nodded. "Do you remember what you told me after you punched him?" He chuckled at the memory. That kid still avoided Katie like the plague.

"That people say mean things to make themselves feel better."

"And what else..."

"Don't listen to the negativity because it rarely ends positive." She smiled. He was right, she didn't have to listen to that jerk when she knew there was no truth to his words. "I'm not a slut and I'm not going to let his words bring me down."

"That's my girl." Logan smiled before giving her a sideway hug. "How about some ice cream?" Katie scoffed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, remember? How about a drink, instead." She teased making him laugh.

"I don't think so. Now, come on, let's go." They stood up just as the door opened and her brother rushed in followed by James.

"Katie, don't scare me like that." Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around his baby sister. When he'd realized she was gone, he'd gotten really worried thinking she might have followed the brothers or just wondered off to nowhere in particular.

"Sorry big bro, I didn't even think about waiting for you guys, I just wanted to leave."

"It's okay but don't do that again, promise?" Katie smiled before pulling away.

"I can't promise something I might not keep but I do promise not to run off when I'm not completely all here." She said pointing to her head. James pulled her into a hug, feeling relieved that she was alright.

"So, you're okay?" She nodded, who cared what people thought, she loved her boys and they loved her, that was all that mattered.

"Logan's taking me out for ice cream, you guys wanna join-oh James, your hand looks awful." They guys looked down at James' hand which was now turning a slight purple.

"I need ice, get me some ice!" He shouted at Logan who ran off to the kitchen followed by Kendall. "It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! I don't want to lose my hand, I need my hand!" He cried going after them as well. The door once more opened and Carlos ran in, looking out of breath and worried.

"Katie, you're...okay...I was...so...worried." He managed to say between breaths as he hugged Katie then placed his hands on his knees when he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. Katie went to get him some water which he gratefully accepted. "What happened? You told me she was missing!" He pointed at James accusingly. James had the decency to look embarrassed as Logan wrapped his injured hand. "And what happened to your hand?"

"We found her?" He offered, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "We're going out for some ice cream." Carlos stood back up and smiled, all worry forgotten.

"Alright! Let's go!" The group laughed at their friend. Katie wondered if all their haters would still dislike them if they got to spend one day with Carlos, she was sure Carlitos could not only change their minds but also their hearts. Now that Carlitos was here though, maybe he could answer some of her questions. She whispered something to the Latino, who looked just as confused as she felt. "I don't know but let me find out. Logan, what's a dildo?"

* * *

I never thought I'd end a story with that word but it happened. lol So my aunt had to explain what a dildo was, what the number sixty-nine meant and some other stuff that makes be blush. haha I imagine my aunt was just as red if not more when she had to explain it. Please review, pretty please?


End file.
